One Last Chance
by missypaige06
Summary: Its almost been a year and Paige is still upset. All she wants is one last chance so she can get on with her life. Oneshot COMPLETE. Please R AND R especially if you want a sequel. I will check out any reviewer's stories.
1. Chapter 1

Once Last Chance

A/N: This is my first One Shot featuring Kyle and Paige, I have changed the story a bit but I hope you like it all the same. Also have an idea for a sequel if at least 5 people are interested!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or the song lyrics in this story

**It had been almost a year since that faithful night**** but things were much the same for Paige Matthews. She could still hear his last few words in her head when she tried to sleep. She kept the small bottle of cologne he used and at times when she especially missed him she would spray it on her pillow at night. If only she could see him again, feel his breath on her skin; have him wrap his arms around her. All she wanted was one last chance.**

**Paige tried to hold back the tears as she gently skimmed her finger over the photo frame which held a picture of the happy couple in it. Paige could remember the day so clearly. Nothing major happened but for Paige it was perfect. They had spent the day in Golden Gate Park. They had a picnic under a big oak tree which provided shade from the scorching sun. The big oak tree was the place where Paige had first realised how she felt about him. She had sat there alone one day and all of a sudden he had taken over her thoughts. **

**He always had that effect on Paige. Even though he was no longer here he consumed her thoughts. She sighed and a tear ran down her cheek when she remembered how he used to kiss her. His lips always felt so soft against hers. That was him all over – he would always be gentle with Paige and protect her no matter what it cost him. He would risk his life for Paige but this made Paige feel slightly confused. If he loved her as much as he said he did – why did he leave? Why didn't he fight for her?**

**Paige's sadness turned to anger as she thought of how he was taken from her. She didn't deserve this. She was a good wit****ch damn it and she worked so hard to save innocents. Didn't she deserve one bit of happiness in her life? What did the Halliwells ever do to deserve such jinxed relationships? Somebody or something always had to interfere. Whether they fell for angels, demons or humans – nothing worked. All relationships ended in disaster for the charmed ones. Piper still had Leo but that was due to her sheer determination and never - give - up attitude. **

**As Paige thought of the heart break she and her sisters had been through her anger slowly returned to sadness. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears as she brought the picture to her chest. She curled up on the bed and exhausted from the days events cried her self asleep. **

**Paige woke up the next morning in a foul mood. She woke up too early and found that they had run out of coffee. Her sisters were still in bed so she had no one to complain to. Feeling as if she wanted to scream Paige left the house in an attempt to clear her head. Paige ambled aimlessly down Prescott Street not really knowing where she was headed. She wasn't too surprised however when she ended up at the oak tree in Golden Gate Park. He really was affecting her lately – she dreamt about him, her thoughts were taken over by what ifs and maybes, she even thought she had seen him on two occasions recently. Her heart would soar and then as she got nearer to him she'd discover it was someone else. She'd try and be laugh about it, shaking her head, telling herself it was just wishful thinking but deep down each time she was reminded of him Paige felt hopeless. She should have saved him. If only she could have healed him…….**

**Overcome by emotion for what felt like the millionth time that week Paige sat under the oak tree. It was early morning and the sun was just getting warm. It was going to be another scorching hot day in San Francisco. She closed her eyes briefly to bask in the comforting sound of the city waking up, the sounds of cars driving past, the birds chirping, nothing too loud just subtle little sounds people took for granted. Paige's attitude had changed a lot since that night. She no longer took things for granted. Losing a loved one really hits home – people don't stop to think when they're arguing with a loved one over silly little things but all the time spent arguing and fighting is time that could have been spent making each other happy. If only Paige could have one last chance she wouldn't fall for this again. Every moment with your loved ones is to be savoured. **

**Tired of crying Paige opened her eyes and looked up as she saw blue orbs appearing beside her.**

"**Leo I'm fin-", Paige trailed off in shock when she realised it wasn't Leo who had appeared in front of her. **

"**Paige", he said smiling and she could see how his eyes twinkled when he said her name.**

"**This is some kind of dream. A very mean dream", Paige thought to herself and she once again felt the tears streaming down her cheeks but now faster than before. She was all out sobbing. Why did she do this to herself? She was just torturing herself – she should forget about him.**

"**Honey, it's really me", he confirmed.**

"**No, leave me alone. I just want to forget", she shook her head. It couldn't be him. It was a dream or someone's idea of a cruel joke.**

"**Paige. Listen to me. I want you to look at me, look in my eyes Paige. I would never ever do anything to hurt you", he cupped Paige's chin and gently turned her head to face him.**

"**K- Kyle?", she asked hesitantly, afraid she was going to be disappointed again.**

"**It's really me Paige", he nodded his head.**

"**Promise?", Paige was becoming more hopeful that this was the love of her life.**

"**Promise, promise, promise", he smiled tracing an x on his heart.**

**He didn't get to finish though before Paige threw her arms around him. It had been almost a year. She didn't know what to think. She wanted to give out to him for leaving her, she wanted to jump for joy and let the whole world no that he was back; she had a million questions to ask him but didn't know where to start. She wanted to cry she was so happy but she feared she had no tears left.**

"**Paige. It's so good to see you. I never thought I'd have this chance again", he started his eyes shining.**

"**Can you stay?", she asked the question even though she dreaded the question.**

**He shook his head, hating to burst her bubble of happiness but he had to be truthful.**

"**No sweetie. I shouldn't even be here but the Elders can feel your pain. It's getting more intense lately and they know it's related to me. After a lot of debate they agreed that I could come and see you. We have one last day together and then we have to say goodbye."**

"**No, Kyle. You can't do this. Not again", Paige's face turned red as she stood up and tears began to flow down her face. **

"**Paige, you know I'd stay if I could", Kyle got up beside her to try and comfort her.**

"**No, Kyle. Don't touch me. This can't happen – how do you think this will help? I let you back into my heart for one day only to have it broken again?", Paige cried, her voice rising with every word. **

**Kyle didn't know what to say. He wanted to wrap his arms around the petite brunette but he didn't want to upset her more – if that was possible. He cautiously walked towards her.**

"**It's not fair Kyle, it's not. I have had enough grief in my life. I can't handle losing you again. Do you hear me? I refuse to lose you again and you guys better believe it up there because I've really had enough of it", Paige yelled staring up at the sky.**

**Kyle took this opportunity to touch Paige gently on the arm but she pulled away.**

"**How dare you? You can't just walk in and out of my life whenever it pleases you Kyle Brody. Damn you. You take over my life. I can't stop thinking of you. I can't get close to other guys when I go out because I end up comparing them to you. I can't sleep properly because I dream about you. Damn you, damn you…….", Paige cried and tried to stop Kyle advancing on her. **

**He, however, was not about to give up. Paige needed to calm down. He had never seen her this upset and she didn't show any sign of calming down. Ignoring the way she hit out trying to keep him away from her he finally wrapped her in his arms and she broke down sobbing.**

"**I think you have needed to do that for quite a while missy", he said not letting go of her as he gently sat down and pulled her close. He began to run his fingers through her hair as she sobbed quietly. **

"**I can't do this Kyle", she eventually managed to say as her crying slowed. **

"**Paige, you're the strongest girl I know but you can't keep stuff like this bottled up. You have to be honest with your sisters. They are so worried about you but you keep acting like everything is fine. You can trust them Paige, they want to help you", Kyle reminded her gently. Paige just nodded her head as he continued talking.**

"**I want today to be the best day of your life. We will live in the moment and not think about later. When it is over I want you to move on with your life Paige. You deserve nothing but happiness and I want you to fight for that happiness. You have to promise me that", Kyle moved back slightly so he was looking into his lover's eyes.**

**Paige looked back at him but couldn't make the promise. "All I need to be happy is you", she whispered.**

"**If you want me to be happy Paige then move on please. It kills me to say this because I adore you and want to all my time with you but this isn't possible. You need to accept this somehow and to find happiness. That will make me happy", Kyle told her firmly.**

"**I love you Kyle. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy", Paige promised though she didn't think she would ever love anyone as much as this again. She closed her eyes and leaned in as his lips met hers. She had wanted this for so long. She could stay like this forever.**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure _

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

**Paige and Kyle stayed like that for a long time. The sun was fully up when Paige opened her eyes. She sighed and promised herself she would do everything she could to make this day memorable for both of them. With this in mind she wrapped her arms around Kyle and orbed them off.**

**A few minutes later they appeared at the top of The Eiffel Tower. **

"**It doesn't open to the public for another two hours, up here we can't be seen but we can see for mile. It's just perfect for breakfast", Paige smiled happily.**

"**It's perfect. Just like you Paige but now you have to let me arrange breakfast", Kyle bargained.**

"**Deal", Paige agreed as she watched Kyle orb out. **

**It wasn't long before he orbed back in with a picnic basket. His eyes twinkled when he saw Paige lying back on the concrete, her hands shielding her eyes from the bright sun.**

"**Back baby", he alerted her to his reappearance as he extended a hand to help her sit up.**

"**Didn't take you long, what did you get?", she stood on tiptoes to kiss him.**

"**Well ….. sparkling apple juice 'cause I thought it was a bit early for champagne, strawberries, pancakes, hot chocolate for later, cereal and croissants considering where we are", Kyle replied as he took each item from the basket.**

**Kyle and Paige took their time eating their breakfast, enjoying the sun and feeding each other bites of their food. When they saw people beginning to form a queue to climb the tower they put the rubbish in the bin and Kyle wrapped his arms around Paige and orbed her off. This time it was his time to choose the location.**

**Paige's eyes took a minute to take in the scenes around her. She appeared to be in a huge store and all around people were busy stocking their trolleys with all kinds of goods. "Is your orbing off? Since when do you like shopping – not that I'm complaining", Paige questioned Kyle.**

"**I thought this would be the perfect place to buy something for you. I want you to have something special that you will think of me when you see it – something that will remind you of this happy day and not the day when I was ……..", Kyle struggled to finish his sentence but Paige didn't seem to notice as she was too busy hugging him.**

"**Ok but I get to buy you something too", Paige countered taking his hand as they strolled through the store.**

**An hour later Paige was feeling overwhelmed by all that she had seen. They had finally picked out the perfect gift for each other. Kyle gave Paige a silver locket which he was going to get engraved and Paige was going to put a picture of the pair of them in it. Paige had opted for a bear from the bear factory for Kyle. She had recorded her voice and when he squeezed the bears hand he would always be able to hear Paige saying "I love you Kyle Brody". **

**The day passed quickly for Paige and Kyle and with each hour that passed they tried not to think that it was an hour closer to the time when they would have to part ways. They strolled along the beach hand in hand, they kissed on Golden Gate Bridge, they bought a disposable camera and took as many photos as they could.**

**As the evening came and the weather got cooler Kyle wrapped his arms tighter around Paige. On the spur of the moment he orbed them back to Paige's room and asked her to get changed into something more formal. Surprised, Paige obliged and when they orbed off again she grinned to see where he had brought her.**

**Paige and Kyle had arrived in a ballroom where couples young and old were lost in their own little worlds, talking quietly or dancing to the soft classical music which played.**

"**Madam, will you join me for this dance?", Kyle extended his hand out to Paige.**

"**Why, certainly Mr. Brody", Paige smiled as he led her to the dance floor.**

**They joined the rest of the couples on the dance floor and Paige wrapped her arms round Kyle's neck. She never wanted to let go. She loved the safe feeling of being wrapped in his arms, the scent of his body close to hers, his breath on her skin, it was perfect. **

**As another song ended Kyle gently leaned Paige back and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Kyle looked at his watch and realised it was getting late. They didn't have long left. Taking Paige by the hand he led her to a secluded area outside and held her close. He had to be strong for her but the thought of losing her again was tearing him apart.**

**Almost as if sensing how he felt Paige looked deep into his eyes. She could get lost in them forever.**

"**I believe I can suggest something else to do", she kissed him teasingly and then smiled seductively at him.**

"**Oh really now? What would that be?", Kyle raised his eyebrows but couldn't hide his grin.**

"**Well, orb me back to my room and I might just show you", she answered mysteriously. This was all the invitation Kyle needed and quick as a flash they were back in the manor.**

**A while later Paige sighed deeply and rolled over in the bed to find Kyle looking at her.**

"**You really are amazing. You know that, don't you?", he asked.**

"**You are too baby", Paige smiled and for a while they just stared into each others eyes, each thinking their own silent thoughts. **

**Kyle rolled over slightly to be closer to Paige and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her passionately and Paige knew then it was almost time. This day had been so amazing but it had gone so quickly Paige had barely had time to catch her breath. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she tried to fight them for Kyle's sake. **

"**Paige, sweetie, it's getting late. I want you to go to sleep for me", Kyle whispered running his fingers through her hair. He didn't want her to have to watch him leave.**

**Paige shook her head bravely, "I can do this, Kyle", she tried to say but her voice broke.**

"**Honey, please, just try to enjoy the last while we have together", Kyle coaxed.**

"**Will you be gone when I wake up?", Paige already knew the answer but wished it was different.**

**Kyle didn't answer but kissed the top of her head and tried to comfort her. **

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

**After what felt like just a few minutes Paige fell asleep. She had been fighting against it – not wanting to be asleep when Kyle left but he knew it was for the best. With one last kiss he orbed out not forgetting his gift from Paige. He would treasure it forever.**

**Kyle Brody appeared in Golden Gate Park a few moments later. His brown eyes had lost their sparkle they had during the day and his face was tear stained. He orbed in beside a specific oak tree and just before orbing Up There carved four words onto the tree:**

_**Kyle loves Paige Forever**_

**A/N: I hope this story wasn't too bad. I enjoyed writing it and I feel so bad for Paige. The lyrics in the chapter are from Aerosmiths – I don't wanna miss a thing and hence they are not mine.**

**Please, please R&R. Also I have an idea for a sequel if at least 5 people are interested and for people reading my other story I have another chappie almost done – I just got sidetracked but wont be too long now. Have exams in two weeks but then I'll be free to write. Please, please, please review.  
**


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys thanks for all your reviews and just so you know the sequel to this story is now up. It is called A Chance In A Million.

Hope you read, review and enjoy – missy paige


End file.
